Some Asembly Required
by Chii Levi-Nny Maxwell
Summary: Chii is so human-like that one tends to forget she needs to be programmed.
1. Alert Question

What Is Love?

I do not own Chobits and the lovely characters. I own nothing and I am just a fan! Clamp gets all the patents on this wonderful creation! 

(This story doesn't have anything to do with the whole series or anything. Disregard anything but the characters and maybe things from the Anime and Manga one and two)

By: Chii Maxwell

--

He looked out of the window and stared at the rain pounding against the pane of glass. It was already feeling like a tiring and boring day and Hideki Motosuwa had just woken up. He looked down at his persocom, Chii. She was still asleep. He smiled as he watched her lay there. She always made him happy even when he was feeling his worst. It was kind of strange but she seemed almost human to him. He realized what he was thinking and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. 'She is a COMPUTER!' His mind yelled at him. 

As if Chii could here his screaming mind she sat up stretched out her arms in front of her. She looked over at him and smiled brightly at him. 

"Good morning, Hideki!" She said, crawling over to him and hugging him. He was a bit relieved that she did not knock the wind out him as she usually did, but it's not like he minded it that much. 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for a lovely day of Cram school and going to work. He also thought about seeing Yumi-chan during the weekend since they were supposed to go on another date again. He smiled to him self as he pulled on a shirt. 'I think my luck is finally going to change!'

--

 Chii stood up as well and started putting away the sheets, pillows, and blankets that they have used. She learned how to do it from watching Hideki and she was proud of it. She wanted Hideki to teach her anything and everything. Chii suddenly drifted back to her task of finding the one just for her. 'Hideki. Was that person who looks like me saying that Hideki loves me?' She finished putting away everything and changed her clothes. 'Love?' She looked around the room as if the answer was hiding some where. After Chii finished putting on her clothes she looked at the books that Hideki had bought for her. 'What is love?' Chii asked her self. She had no answer for this question. She decided to ask Hideki since he was the one who always had an answer for her.

"I'm leaving, Chii" Hideki said, waving. Chii looked up and decided she would ask later.

"Have a good day" She said, waving as well. 

She watched the door intently even five minutes after Hideki had left. She really wanted to know what love was. Hideki seemed to be the only person she should ask. But then there was a knock on the door..

"Chii? It's Ms. Hibiya. Would you like to come and help me cook some food?" Chii ran over to the door and opened it to see a smiling Chitose Hibiya. Chii smiled back. 

"Yes! Chii wants to help!" She said, walking down the hall. Ms. Hibiya closed the door to Hideki's apartment and followed Chii to her own door. 

--

Hideki walked to Cram school with his next door neighbor and good friend Shimbo. 

"So, how are you and Chii doing?" Shimbo asked. Hideki smiled.

"Pretty good. She has been learning a lot lately and I haven't had to pay for any software!" Hideki replied.

"Not yet any way" Shimbo said while grinning brightly. Hideki frowned and looked over at his friend.

"If I could afford the damned software—"

"You would have gotten a new persocom. Yes, yes. I know" Shimbo finished for him. Hideki's jaw shut closed as he walked on. Shimbo's smile got wider when they neared the school. 

--

Chii read off from the piece of paper that Ms.Hibiya had given her. They were directions to a recipe for cooking Ms. Hibiya had said. As she continued to read the directions a loud she thought about Hideki and her question again. Was he the only person to ask? 

Chii glanced up at Ms. Hibiya. Maybe she knew something about love? What it means, what it feels like. 'Chii does not care what I am told as long as I can learn' she thought. She reasoned with her self that it was a good idea and asked.

"Ms. Hibiya, what is love?"

Mmkay. That is the end of Chapter one. It is pretty much an intro to a few ideas on how the story is going to be. I know it sounds a bit…erm. Clichéd so far, but fear not dear readers! I will make this good. I promise! It's gonna be so Kawaii you wanna vomit. ^_^; 

Chii Maxwell 


	2. Connection Problems

What Is Love?

I do not own Chobits and the lovely characters. I own nothing and I am just a fan! Clamp gets all the patents on this wonderful creation! 

(This story doesn't have anything to do with the whole series or anything. Disregard anything but the characters and maybe things from the Anime and Manga one and two)

By: Chii Maxwell

"See you later guys!" Hideki yelled, waving and walking out of his work place, Club Pleasure. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and yawned as he made his way home. He sulked a bit because it was still raining, but not as hard as this morning. It was just a little drizzle. 'It sure beats walking to school in the pouring rain' Hideki muttered to him self. To pass the time of walking home he decided to talk to himself as usual.

"I can't wait for my date with Yumi-chan!" He said, "I wonder where she wants to go that is such a surprise" His mind wandered to all the things they could be doing. They could be going to a park, a movie, a restaurant. 

"Hope it isn't something that I have to stay out for over a day or anything. I don't want to leave Chii alone. She might get in trouble like she usually does" He said. He thought about what he said for a moment. "I sound like I'm afraid of being without Chii" He said to himself. He quickened his pace home as he talked to himself about the matter some more.

--

"Welcome home, Hideki" Chii said, tackling and clinging to Hideki as he walked into his apartment. He fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud and smiled up at Chii. 'It never fails, she might be making me suffocate but I'm still smiling' He thought. 

After a moment or two her got out of Chii's grasp and stood up and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat for dinner. He looked in a few cabinets and drawers and found nothing. He sighed and silently damned himself for not taking home food from his job.

"Hideki, Chii made this for you" Chii said to his back. He immediately turned around and came face to face with a contain full of food.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Hideki asked, taking the container from Chii. Chii smiled happily.

"Ms. Hibiya taught me how" 

"Great! Thank you, Chii" He said, grabbing chop sticks and then sitting down at the table. Chii followed him and sat down next to him as he ate. 

--

Chii thought about what Ms. Hibiya had said about love to her. She was told to ask Hideki because it was not her place to answer that question. Chii still needed to know what love was. It was the only way she could find someone just for her.

--

"Ready to go to sleep, Chii?" Hideki asked, walking out of the bathroom. She smiled and nodded, and crawled over to the blankets and got under them. Hideki turned out the lights and did the same. 

"Good night" He said. 

"What is love?" Chii asked suddenly. Hideki sat up and looked over at Chii. He could see her in the pale moonlight because of the cheap curtains on the windows. She looked up at him with a blank expression, not knowing the difficultly of the question.

"Love is..." Hideki trailed off. He had no idea how to explain what love was. Hideki had never been in love so it was impossible for him to explain it.

"Love is when you feel different towards one person than any other. You feel like you have a special connection with some one that you never will have with anyone else" Hideki said. Some one a while back had told him that. It sounded good so he repeated it. 

"So you must have a connection to love some one?" Chii asked. Hideki smiled.

"That's right. Go to sleep now, Chii. We can talk later" Hideki said, laying back down and yawning. 

"Good night, Hideki"

"Good night, Chii"

Okay. Well. That is it for chapter two. I am sorry that it is so very short. I do not think any one is reading it any way. The plot shall thicken within the next few chapters. The questions that will arise are pretty simple to understand so do not fret. It is the Basic thing you see all the time. But it's with a little twist. I promise it'll be good. LaterzZz

Chii Maxwell


End file.
